Devuelveme a mi chico
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: DM le dara una valiosa leccion a aquel que le quito lo que mas queria, todo en un intento de recuperarlo ¿lo lograra? UA Pez x Cangrejo


"**Devuelveme a mi chico"**

**By U.R.R.S**

_-Lo siento __Dante__ pero entiende yo…-…decía un bello chico de cabellera aguamarina._

_-¿Cómo me pides que te entienda? ¡Me estas dejando por un idiota! y todo por que el tiene __automóvil__-…decía furico un chico de cabellera azulina._

_-¿Me estas diciendo interesado?-…dijo indignado el chico su semblante contrariado había cambiado de pronto, ahora estaba enojado._

_-Si, es lo que eres-_

_-Bien si es lo que piensas no tiene caso que sigamos juntos-…dijo chico comenzando a caminar fuera del alcance del otro._

_-Bien como quieras pero ya te veré, me oyes ya te veré rogandome de nuevo-…el joven del lunar se volvio por __ultima__ vez para dirigirle una seña obsena con el dedo medio y después furioso se alejo del lugar._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por enemisa vez se seco las rebeldes lágrimas que no parecían querer dejar de salir.

Sonrio con ironia ¿Quién lo diria? El, el bravucón del barrio, el mas macho, el mas malo, el mas duro…llorando por alguien, y lo que es peor por otro tio.

Con frecuencia la conversación o mas bien la ultima pelea que tuvo con Afrofita llegaba a su mente una y otro, y otra vez.

El y Dita como solia decirle de cariño se conocían desde niños cuando el bello sueco llego a aquel barrio veneciano.

No podia decir que fueron amigos desde que se conocieron al contrario, el solia junto con los demas vagos del barrio molestarle por aquella apariencia frágil y aniñada que tenia.

Sin embargo si percepción cambio cuando el sueco le demostro que podia ser tan o incluso aun mas cruel que el.

Danilo aprendio que con Dita aquel dicho de "las apariencias engañan" era mas que acertado.

Pronto ambos empezaron una temiada sociedad que gustaba de hacer destrozos no solo en el colegio, si no tambien en el barrio, dita fue nombrado un miembro mas de a banda de DM como solian apodar al revoltoso Danilo.

Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando el frágil Afrodita florecio para convertirse en un hermoso jovencito capaz de atraer a hombres y mujeres por igual, uno de ellos DM.

Su relacion no fue nada facil pero al final ambos se querian tanto que terminaron convirtiendose en una estable pareja, habian descubierto que el lazo que les unia desde pequeños era mas fuerte que la amistad.

Entonces algo sucedió un buen dia llego a su barrio un puto español. El muy marica presumia tener mucho dinero llego en su Ford Fiesta ultimo modelo, y su dizque ropa de diseñador que en realidad solo se resumian a unas pinches jerseys color amarillo que solia vestir el muy mamon.

El español se fijo en el sueco, y el pez se dejo deslumbrar por la opulencia de la que tanto presumia el español y un buen dia fue a decirle a DM que lo suyo no tenia sentido y que debia terminar, asi como asi.

El abria jurado que el pez se cansaria de aquel idiota y regresaria con el, pero los dias pasaban y aquello no parecia acercarse ni remotamente.

Ya ni al parque podia salir ya que solian pasearse por ahí los muy desgraciados hacian gala del "amor" que se tenian, tomandose de la mano y besandose descaradamente.

Pero el ya habia tomado una determinación se vengaria de ese marica y un gran aliado serian aquellos polvos pica-pica que tenia en la mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danilo regresaba furioso a su casa de nada le habia servido echarle los polvos al imbecil ni quemarle aquel puto jersey, lo de los polvos le habia saldio tan mal que español habia terminado pasando la noche en casa de Afrodita, y lo del jersey…¡el muy pijo se habia comprado otras 6!

Condenado Español pero no, el Danilo no era concido por se un cobarde o echarse para atrás no señor, estaba decidido le destrozaria el coche, lo reduciria a chatarra a ver si el bastarde se atrevia a reirse nuevamente de el.

Bien dicen que el que rie a lo ultimo rie mejor, y el se reiria al final cuando viera humillado al pendejo rogandole piedad, y con afrodita regresando a sus brazos, tarde o temprano seria asi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DM caminaba sigilosamente por el jardin trasero de la casa del español, le habia visto salir seguramente habia salido con el pez, se retorcio de celos aun asi siguió con su plan pronto muy pronto todo volveria a la normalidad.

Entro a la cochera donde se encontraba el Ford del cual es español se sentia tan orgulloso, sonrio mordazmente no cabia duda que la suerte comenzaba a sonreirle de nuevo ya que era una fortuna que el español decidiera caminar hacia la casa de su amor en lugar de salir en su auto.

Ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente ellos solian caminar siempre que salian, era extraño por que el pez le habia dejado por eso por que el no tenia un auto como el español.

En fin no ahondaria demasiado en ello lo mejor era poner manos a la obra, se froto las manos valla que disfrutaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shura llegaba muy alegre de su cita al parecer las cosas con Dita tomaban buen rumbo, pronto lograria su objetivo tener al pez en sus brazos sin sombras del pasado.

Al llegar noto que la puerta de su cochera estaba abierta, le extraño ya que el no solia dejarla abierta, rapidamente un terrible pensamiento llego a el, su auto su precioso bebe ¡Habia sido robado!.

A pasos veloces se dirigio a la cochera, las piernas le temblaban seria posible que…no, no queria ni pensarlo en cuanto llego se tranquilizo no, no se lo habian robado, sin embargo aquel semblante de tranquilidad fue cambiado drásticamente al darse cuenta que su bebe estaba completamente destrozado.

Los vidrios habian sido rotos cruelmente, estaba rayado, tenia abolladuras por todos lares, y su inmaculado color blanco habia sido manchado por obsenas y groseras palabras en color rojo.

Cuan dramatico era se tiro en el piso, casi rasgandose su tan conocido jersey amarillo llorando cual magdalena por adorado bebe…-oh cielo santo, mi querido niño perdoname por dejarte solo y permitir que…que un desalmado te halla hecho daño-…balbuceaba el dramatico español.

Pero cuando un rayo le ilumino la cabeza y pudo reconocer debido a la palabras o mas bien por el significado de estas al desalmado que habia osado a hacer semejante atrocidad, una terrible furia se apodero de el, y con paso firme se dirigio a la comisaria donde denunciaria al cabron delincuente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danilo despertaba después de un reconfortante sueño, por primera vez en dias habia logrado conciliar un agradable sueño y aunque aun no estaba del todo completa su venganza pronto se encargaria de que esta asi fuera.

Después de un agradable baño y un buen y nutritivo desayuno, se disponia a salir de casa hacia dias que no lo hacia y sus amigotes del alma ya le extrañaban.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que fue interceptado por un indignado español, un incredulo Afrodita, y un policia de al menos 2 metros al que no se le antojaba poner resistencia.

-¡Es el!-…señalo el español.

-¿Danilo Mollinieri?-…pregunto el oficial.

-Si soy yo ¿Qué sucede?-

-queda detenido por el agravio al bien material del joven Shura Algedi (1)-

DM sonrio y sin oponer resistencia se dejo arretar antes lo reclamos e insultos del español, sin embargo su mirada estaba fija en el sueco que le miraba sin decir nada, tan solo le miraba.

Llego a la comisaria pero se nego a dar declaracion alguna hasta que no tuviera un abogado.

Justo ahora se encontraba ahí encerrado en aquella celda esperando por algun abogaducho de quinta, sabia que el no tenia los medios para pagar un buen abogado y sus padres ¡Ni hablar!, la ultima vez que se metio en problemas le habian advertido que a la proxima no se harian cargo de el, y lo estaban cumpliendo estaba seguro que ya sabian que estaba detenido pero no se dignaban a ir a verlo.

Esta vez tendria que salir solo…el ruido de unos pasos le hicieron regresar su atención hacia el pasillo de aquella comisaria obligando que por un momento sus ojos estuvieran a punto de salirse de su cuenca ante lo que veia, y es que frente a el se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba ver…Afrodita.

El oficial que escoltaba al sueco les dejo solos por un momento todo fue silencio, hasta que fue el pez quien decidio romperlo…-Fuiste tu quien lo hizo ¿no es cierto?-…aquello fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

-si fui yo-…decidio confesárselo después de todo sabia que Dita le conocia lo suficiente para saber que habia sido el, ademas si el lo usaba en su contra que mas daba pero al menos le diria la razon.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-por que odio a ese mamon-

-pero ¿Por qué? Es decir Shura no te ha hecho nada-

-¿Que no me ha hecho nada?, ¡Te parece poco que me halla robado lo que mas queria!-…dijo exaltado el peliazul.

-¿En verdad? ¿te robo tu navaja favorita?-…dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te hagas el gracioso sabes a lo que me refiero-

-No, Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea de que hablas-

-Pues de ti tonto de que mas-…confeso al fin el cangrejo, el sueco se sorprendio sin embargo no le dejaria las cosas tan faciles.

-¿Yo?, es extraño por que en todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamas supe que yo era lo que mas querias-

-claro que si, no solia decirtelo muy seguido pero lo decia-

-Ahhhh eres un tonto, tu no entiendes nada-

-Por supuesto que no, no se a que viene esos reclamos si fuiste tu quien me dejo por un imbecil en auto ultimo modelo-

-ahh e insiste con eso yo no te deje por eso si no por que…-

-dilo no te quedes callado di que me dejaste por ser un maldito pobreton-

-no fue por eso-…se defendio el sueco.

-¿entonces?-

-fue por que…-…el sueco lanzo un suspiro…-por que tu, yo pense que no me querias-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?-

-bueno como Shura me comento tu no deseabas que nadie supiera lo nuestro o te recuerdo que nuestro noviazgo fue a escondidas ya que tu no querias que tus amigotes machistas se enteraran que el "machito" de DM no era tan machito como decia-

-Bueno yo…-…era cierto Danilo sabia que aquello no lo podia rebatir por que era verdad.

-Te avergonzabas de mi-…dijo con cierto tono dolido el pez.

-por ello te deje y bueno en realidad yo deseaba darte una leccion y Shura como buen amigo se ofrecio a ayudarme y-

-Espera…espera, ¿me estas diciendo que tu y el mamon ese no son nada?-

-No, el es solo un buen amigo-

-¿Todo lo hacias por mi?-

-No seas tan engreido-…sin embargo Danilo no podia dejar de sonreir después de todo era muy posible que recuperara a Dita, aunque aun habia una cosa aquella vez que Shura se burlo de el le dio a entender que las cosas con el pez habian llegado a tercera base demasiado pronto, sin contar que le habia dicho que lo tenia comiendo de su mano, y que nunca lo dejaria y mas por un…un ¿Cómo lo habia llamado?, bah eso no importa.

-¿Entonces aun me quieres?-

El sueco suspiro…-Si-

-¿Y no tuvieste nada que ver con el?-

-¿Por quien me tomas?, ¡claro que no!-

Sin importarle nada se apresuro a jalar de un brazo al sueco quien al verse sorprendido por la accion, no pudo reaccionar aunque para ser honesto con ese beso de campeonato que le estaba regalando el Italiano no era para reaccionar.

-Perdoname, te prometo que no volvere a tomar lo nuestro tan a la ligera es mas si quieres lo grito a los 4 vientos claro en cuanto salga de aquí-

-La verdad es que esta vez si que te pasaste, no es que no hallas echo cosas peores pero…Shura solo fue un buen amigo conmigo-

-¿Sabes amor?, hay una cosa que aun no sabes de tu querido amigo-…dijo Danilo mostrando aquella sonrisa venenosa, Shura aprenderia que no era el unico en meter cizaña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shura veia incredulo como el Italiano salia muy campante de la comisaria y con una cinica sonrisa.

-¡Es inaudito ese criminal asesino a mi auto y sale tan campante!-

-lo siento pero al parecer tiene una buena coartada-

-¿Qué?-

-El joven Afrodita Ibrahimovich, ¿Lo conoce?-…el español asintió…-declaro que el Joven Mollinieri paso la noche con el-

-¿Qué?, pero…eso es mentira el no pudo estar con Dita por que yo pase la noche con el-

El español pudo comprobar incredulo que el sueco acompañaba al Italiano, no solo eso ambos sonreian felizmente.

-Dita como has podido mentir por semejante barbajan-

-No se de que hablas, yo no he mentido-

-¡Claro que si!, has dicho que paso la noche contigo y eso es mentira-

-No lo es-

-Pero…-…es el español no podia creer lo que sucedia Dita no solo lo estaba traicionando si no ademas al parecer se habia reconciliado con el imbecil aquel-

-Ah por cierto creo que para diversión lo nuestro ya duro demasiado, debemos dejar de vernos-…dijo y sin mas se fue de la mano de Danilo.

El pobre Shura se quedo ahí sin novio y sin auto…por su parte Danilo y Afrodita caminaban tranquilos por el parque, los amigos de DM se sorprendieron sin embargo es les amenazo que si alguien osaba a meterse con su novio se las veria con el.

Dita sonrio y le dio un beso, en cuanto a los vagos aquellos no dijeron nada aun cuando DM fuera gay eso no impedia que aun le tuvieran miedo.

Al final de cuentas Danilo logro su venganza y recupero a su novio, mientras que Dita podia estar seguro que lo que su cangrejo sentia por el era real, muy real.

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Primero que nada lo termine XD loa verdad es que me cuesta creerlo tomando en cuenta que lo comence hoy y me encuentro en el trabajo lo cual indica muchas interrupciones, en fin espero les agrade sobre todo a ti Sol y ya que andamos con inspiración vamos por otros regalitos por ahí XD, por cierto ah pero que divertidas son las canciones de los Hombres G dan para fics muy divertidos…jejeje. cuidense…bye.

_**Umi la bicha**_


End file.
